


Arcana Headcanons/Requests/Preferences!

by BacktrackSoCasually



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BacktrackSoCasually/pseuds/BacktrackSoCasually
Summary: Requests are open, give me a scenario and I will write it! I typically do Main 6 + Valerius though, and I won't get too NSFW.
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice & Faust (The Arcana), Apprentice & Julian Devorak, Apprentice & Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice & Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice & Portia Devorak, Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana), Apprentice/Nadia (The Arcana), Apprentice/Portia Devorak, Apprentice/Valerius (The Arcana)
Kudos: 30





	1. Main 6 + Valerius when the Apprentice had a child with Asra before they died of the Plague

**Asra:**

• Hoo boy  
• Obviously, he knows.  
• He's a great dad, very calm and sweet, he loves his kid a lot.  
• When he decides to leave Vesuvia once the plague hits, you fell pregnant, and obviously he has no clue.  
• You were very adamant that he didn't find out because you felt that he had semi-abandoned you when he decided to leave and you decided to stay.  
• So when Muriel informs him of your death, he finds out about the child. Muriel took care of the (very young) kid once you contracted the plague.  
• Asra is obviously heartbroken but his child only inspires him to bring you back more. He keeps the kid secret for a bit, at least until the plague is over. Him and Muriel go back and forth between raising the kid for the first few years until you finally come back.  
• He's so mad at you. You kept their child secret and exposed them to the plague. But there's no use in being mad at someone who's dead.  
• The one thing you never forgot was your child, at least when you fell into the other catatonic states. Though, it was hard for the kid, and Asra often had the kid back and forth between the shop and Muriel's for safety. It really does take a villiage.  
• "Dad, Dad-ra, Father," are some of the names your kid calls him.  
• Y'all do the best you can, and after those first few years, your kid has a relatively average magical childhood.

**Julian:**

• Panics  
• He knew Asra had a kid, but had NO CLUE the kid was also yours.  
• Gets the WRONG idea, and you have to explain to him that you and Asra are (no longer) romantically involved.  
• By the time he meets the child (During the 1st book,) the kid is like 8ish or 9ish, so the pirate stories Julian tells are very, very appealing.  
• Oh, when Asra finds out, he TEARS INTO YOU. Honestly, throughout all of Julian's route, Asra is quite disappointed in your self-sacrificing actions.  
• Asra and Julian struggle a bit with the whole co-parenting situation, but they work it out.  
• The kid absolutely calls him "Papa Ilya," and Julian loves when they say his name, even if it's messily pronounced.  
• He would absolutely fight someone over this kid. You really need to get a hold of him, because he's about to make the murderer's mark on his hand a viable source of ID.  
• Julian is very good at this, especially because of his grandmas. He's probably the best when the kid is sick. He just loves you and the kid and loves being apart of your lives.

**Nadia:**

• Finds out during the prologue  
• She's like "Solve this murder," and you're like "okay, that's cool and all, but I can't like,,, leave my kid alone that long, they're a crackhead-"  
• Commissions a SUPER good nanny whilst you're working on the case and whilst Asra is away.  
• She absolutely SPOILS the kid. She has the best curriculums offered if you want to homeschool them, she teaches them piano, and gets them whatever they want (within reason, and with your permission.)  
• Your baby is the way to your heart, and you absolutely fell for her 10x faster once you saw how awesome she was with your child.  
• Her and Asra have no issues co-parenting.  
• She is ABSOLUTELY the business mom, if anyone DARES lay a hand on the child, it is OVER, she does NOT play about that.  
• The kid probably calls her "Mother," or something very formal.  
• Also, very, very, very good step-mom. Nice choice.

**Muriel:**

• For this to work, you have to know Muriel well, so obviously before his curse it isn't an issue, but during the prologue, you know who this mans is.  
• He would do anything for you and the kid. I mean, he partially raised the kid for the first few years, alongside Asra, so he feels very very attached to the kid.  
• Co-parenting? Not an issue, y'all may as well just extend the hut at this point and move in together.  
• Honestly? You and Muriel are romantically involved, but you, Muriel and Asra probably have this QPR thing going on.  
• "Dad" is Asra, "Ma/Pa," is you and Muriel is "Papa." No negotiations, this is how it's always been.  
• The kid is SUPER adept in basic survival skills. Muriel is a very "on-brand," parent, for lack of better terms. He teaches the kid how to hunt and fish and build protection charms and build houses.  
• No one even DARES to mess with the kid once Muriel's around. One look and it's over. He's the best bodyguard.  
• He was scared at first, but saw how much you struggled with your job and the kid, so helped out for the greater good.  
• He HATED not telling Asra, but you were very insistent. He also HATED telling Asra because not only did Asra lose his partner, but the parent of his child.  
• He's so relieved once everything works out.

**Portia:**

• Oh, she's so awesome at this!  
• The child can stay at Maz's throughout the investigation, Portia insists on it.  
• She's super good with kids, especially being on the younger side of the spectrum. She also cooks extremely well, and makes sure the child NEVER goes hungry!  
• She adores the child so much.  
• She gets to retell stories of Mazelinka's adventures or of her own!  
• You all are definitely going on child-friendly adventures together!  
• The kid LOVES her and Pepi!  
• Co-parenting isn't an issue. Her and Asra get along quite well, and have similar styles of parenting.  
• The child probably calls her "Mama Pasha," or "Pasha," or "Pash," and it doesn't matter which version they use, she absolutely melts.  
• Take your kid to work day is everyday, Portia absolutely lets the kid join her in the palace. It's never an issue.  
• Oh ho ho, don't even THINK about messing with this kid, Portia will knock someone's teeth out.

**Lucio:**

• Oh he absolutely does not know until after the fight with the Devil.  
• When Asra finds out you are tethered to each other, he's like,,,, disgusted, of course.  
• But when Asra finds out you LIKE Lucio? He refuses to let you around the child, and he DEFINITELY won't allow Lucio around the kid.  
• And can you blame him? Lucio made him an orphan, and Asra refuses to let the same thing happen to this child.  
• But when Asra sees how Lucio is changing, and I mean REALLY changing, he begins to consider it.  
• When Lucio finds out you and Asra have a child, he is... confused. How did he have Asra working for him all those years and not notice?  
• He's awkward at first, but he's trying his best. Naturally, your kid is apprehensive.  
• "Ma/Pa, isn't this the guy who caused the plague?"  
• Lucio just feels REALLY bad when he finds out he half-orphaned your child through the plague. He spends so much time spoiling your child and teaching them to fight in order to try to make up for it. He also really tries to make it up to Asra.  
• He's trying. Can't get mad at him for that.  
• He's very protective.  
• Oh, you wanna mess with his step-child? You'll get the claw, bitch, no doubt about it.  
• He and the child take longer than the others. But it gets better.  
• Co-parenting is.... rough. You all work on it.

**Valerius:**

• ... this is very awkward.  
• He does not like children. He has never liked children. But he likes you. A lot. Not that he'd ever say that though. So he makes an effort.  
• It's honestly just really awkward. You can tell Valerius is trying, but he just comes off as snooty.  
• Your kid is snooty right back towards him though, and you almost find it funny. Almost.  
• Valerius is good at one thing, and that is looking good. So he will absolutely have some of the best outfits picked out for your child. And braiding hair or doing hair in general? You bet.  
• You refuse to be around him with the child when Valerius is drinking. He actually takes a step back from the alcohol.  
• Him and the child eventually find a place between playful banter and snarky comments.  
• He doesn't mind Asra. They're impartial to one another.  
• Oh, Valerius is a TOTAL wine aunt and PTA mom combined in one. If anyone dares to say anything to your child, he will destroy them verbally, politically, mentally until they no longerbhave a reason to stay in Vesuvia.  
• He's definitely doing his best.


	2. Main 6 When the Apprentice Has Blood on Their Hands.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW!!! Obviously for mentions of death/murder.

_You didn't mean for it to go so far. They attacked you out of nowhere, and you weren't able to stop your magic from overflowing. Now there was no turning back..._

**TW!!!!: Mentions of death, murder and blood! Proceed with caution!**

  
**Asra:**

• Oh honey...  
• He knows. He knows how it happened, he remembers it clear as day. He knows.   
• He knows it was self defense, he's seen you destroy yourself over the guilt.   
• He's almost glad you don't remember it. One more thing to spare you from.  
• When you begin regaining memories, he decides it's time to tell you.   
• He knows how this affected you in the past, and doesn't want that for you again. He does whatever he can to prevent the guilt, though it still comes.

  
**Julian:**

• The amount of blood on his hands from self defense... He understands the guilt more than anyone. To kill someone with your bare hands.  
• But he doesn't look at you any different. It's just a fact of life. Sometimes it's kill or be killed.  
• As much as he enjoys wallowing with you, he encourages you to seek out therapy. You insist he does the same. You both go.  
• Time heals all wounds, though there are still scars. The nightmares may never stop, but they become lesser in occurances. Things can get better.

  
**Nadia:**

• She's... surprised?  
• You don't seem like one to take a human life. But, she understands the type of people that frequent Vesuvia.   
• Technically, it qualifies as Manslaughter, and you have the prospect of self-defense, so it's not like you have to worry from a legal standpoint, but she understands the toll it takes on a person.  
• She can help with nightmares, and she's always ready to listen, but she also has the best therapists at the ready if you want to seek out help. 

  
**Muriel:**

• He understands better than anyone. Oh, he gets you so much.  
• ...Nightmare gang.  
• He doesn't hold it against you. At all. It's notbyour fault, and he reminds you. You tell him the same.   
• He's quite comforting after a nightmare. Since he's so large, he's at the ready with cuddles and spooning.  
• He wants the best for you, and he wants you to know that you can come back from your lowest point.

  
**Portia:**

• She grew up around pirates, so it doesn't necessarily shock her, but surprises her.  
• She believes as long as it's for a good reason, murder can be justified. Self defense is a good reason.  
• She cares about you, and when you're feeling guilty, she reminds you of how awesome a person you are.  
• She reminds you that the person attacked you, and that you are completely justified in acting the way you did.   
• She's ready to cuddle or make you a cup of tea when you have nightmares.

  
**Lucio:**

• .... You know who you're talking to, right?  
• This man is quite literally a murderer. He made his entire career off of killing people. He is skilled in many different, violent ways of fighting  
• Now, did he expect YOU to be a cold-blooded killer? No. But he doesn't judge.  
• You tell him and he's like "..Okay?" until he realizes you're upset, and he panics.  
• He actually reflects on his actions, and is like "well shit, how many people have i killed again-"  
• He's as comforting as being Lucio gets. He knows better than most that you can come back from being a shitty person (not that you are,) so by that logic, you're definitely able to come back from this.   
• He tries to tone down his violent tendencies. Tries.


	3. Main 6 + Valerius with a short Apprentice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when I say short, I mean like 5'0, so take that with a grain of salt.

**Asra:**

\- Oh my god, you're so cute!  
\- No matter how much you tell him 8 inches isn't that big of a difference, he never passes up the opportunity to tease you.  
\- "8 inches, huh?" He wiggles his eyebrows, lazily. You blush at his implications, throwing a pillow towards him.  
\- He loves to be the big spoon, especially after a bad night. being able to wrap his whole body around you, and just reminding himself that you're here and you're safe and everything is okay is comforting to him.  
\- He will always pull you in for naps. You're just the perfect teddy bear. You don't really mind.  
\- Faust can wrap herself completely around your entire torso multiple times, and everytime it happens, he laughs.

  
**Julian:**

\- Aren't you an odd couple?  
\- Everyone is short to him, and everyone is tall to you, so you barely notice, until he tries to wrap an arm around your shoulder and ends up nearly choking you.  
\- "Oh! You're... shorter than I thought you were," He apologizes, removing his hand from your head.   
"Yeah, no shit, sherlock!" You all but cough out.  
\- It doesn't matter how heavy you are, if you want to kiss him, you need to be sitting on a table while he's standing or straddling him.  
\- Oh, cue some intense cuddling. He will also laugh if you're the big spoon to him. But surprisingly, it's quite comforting to him.  
\- He will absolutely pick you up bridal style, with no issues.  
\- "Oh my sweetheart, my love, my damsel in distress! Your hero is here to save you from these tall cabinets!" He then proceeds to knock everything out of the cabinet.

  
**Nadia:**

\- She's not surprised, per say, but she didn't expect you to almost be a whole foot shorter than her. To be fair, you and Portia are close in height, so she's used to interacting with this height.  
\- She's the least, I don't know, noticeable about it? She's tall, in terms of females, so your height is nothing new, to her.   
\- She will absolutely get you specifically tailored clothes. She loves to spoil you, and does not want any of your garments to become a hassle.  
\- She might take the mommy domme a bit far with the height difference, but she means well.   
\- She's not much of a cuddler, but she does enjoy hugging you, especially when you end up facing her bosom.   
\- She also enjoys how her shawls are just ever so slightly too long on you. She finds it adorable.  
\- She will not hesitate to slay someone with her intellect if they pick on you. 

  
**Muriel:**

\- Ooooh no. Look, okay, everyone is short to him, but you... well, you're tiny!  
\- You reach right below his bicep, so he's just... confused? You're literally child height? Help???  
\- Oh, he's so scared to even hold your hand. What if he breaks it??   
\- Kissing him is.... borderline impossible. Even with straddling him it's a bit difficult.   
\- Oh, and if you expect any sort of, ahem, penetration, no matter how wide your hips are, he will need 10x more convincing. He really, really is worried about crushing you.   
\- He will cuddle though. You cannot spoon him, just don't even try. You both are quite fond of the position where you lay on top of him and he gets to hug you.   
\- Asra find your interactions absolutely hilarious. Mountain Man and Tiny Apprentice. He will not stop making fun of y'all.  
\- If Muriel's height didn't already get him funny looks, the height difference DEFINITELY does.  
\- He WILL carry you. Do not test him. Be it in the market or away from danger or just walking in the forest, he will carry you. 

  
**Portia:**

\- Someone??? Shorter??? Than her????  
\- She takes Advantage of this knowledge and will absolutely tease you   
\- "Whatever you say, shortie."   
"Portia you are ONE INCH taller than me."  
\- She will hold that inch over your head for forever.  
\- You switch spooning each other. It's like you fit perfectly into each others arms.   
\- You will absolutely share clothes if you're both in the shortie, big tiddy and chonky boys committee. Even if you're not, she has the best sweaters, and her clothes are so comfortable.   
\- There is no trouble kissing each other. But she likes to kiss your forehead, to tease you.   
\- Constantly reminding her that 1 inch is not that big of a difference. She does not care.

  
**Lucio:**

\- You're shorter than most of his partners, but other than that, he doesn't really notice. He's taller than most folks, so this is not quite an inconvenience.  
\- Oh, but he looooves tilting your head up and leaning down to kiss you. Lightly or roughly. Especially roughly if he uses his clawed hand. Just squeezing your cheeks with them, tilting your head high so that he reach. It's a thing.  
\- You're the perfect armrest height. Please remind him not to use his golden arm.  
\- Once again, this really doesn't change much. You're short. He's a bit above average. Nothing different lol.

  
**Valerius:**

\- "Countess, you cannot possibly expect me to believe you hired this... this child as a consultant with the investigation of our dear Count's murder."  
\- He now alternates between "Witch" and "Child." You hate it. And love it. But mostly hate it.   
\- He's pretty average in terms of height, so this isn't quite an inconvenience, but he will absolutely bring height into banter.  
\- "Those are awfully bold words from someone of your stature," He teases, taking a drink of his wine. It takes everything in you not to spill the wine all over him.  
\- In the prologue, when he spills the wine on you, if you're afab/wearing a dress, the wine ends up in an awkward spot. (psst! tiddies) Oh, and he notices immediately after, and flushes on the spot.   
\- Besides a bit of light teasing and awkward hugging positions, this doesn't change too much.  
\- He will help you reach things that you cannot. Much to his (mock) annoyance, he is aware that you are less vertically inclined than most people, and things on the higher shelves are harder to reach. He will complain about it. But you know he doesn't really mind.


End file.
